


Opening

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent run in with the Executioners, Akira is surprised to find himself alive. But to be kept as the Vischio family pet is the last thing he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening

**Author's Note:**

> prompt. 03 冷や汗をかいた | cold sweat

Akira never fully lost consciousness, and he couldn't remember sleeping. Not with his body throbbing like an open wound, not with his bones heavy on a hard floor and his bare skin stuck to its cold stone. Someone moved him a few times, rolled him, and dragged him. His throat felt constricted and heavy with something rough being tightened around it; a collar. A metal chain rattled and rested cold over his shoulder and arm.

"Good kitty, don't try running away or I'll be sad." Warm breath tickled against his neck, felt a nip, and then whoever it was left him alone for a long time. Or perhaps it only felt like a long time with no natural light to tell how the hours were passing. He didn't have the energy to try moving on his own, to get away from here. He'd try to will himself to sleep but the pain never let him relax enough; he just lay there with his eyes closed.

It gave him too much time to think. He thought about what he should do, what he could do. It didn't amount to much. That time he had visited the mansion with the others, he had seen just how heavily guarded the place was. Supposing he made it out of the compound it would still be difficult to keep avoiding the Executioners; their 'dog' knew his scent. And in the first place he'd got into this shit by stupidly leaving Keisuke to his own devices for a while so he could snoop around more easily.

Keisuke had always been prone to trouble, but Akira hadn't thought it would get as bad as taking heavy line and flipping out. After that thought Akira didn't want to think or move at all anymore. Maybe he was slowly bleeding out anyway and wouldn't have the choice in a few more hours.

  
Eventually a little energy, like an itch he couldn't reach, started twitching through Akira's body. He wanted to move.

When he opened his eyes he saw tiles and porcelain by the faint light filtering in through closed blinds. He realised the darkness had been night. Not much time at all had passed.

Everything looked stained and cracked. Above him to the right was a small sink, to the left the tall curve of a tub. The constant dripping sound must have come from a tap, and not from a basement pipe like he had expected.

He should have guessed from the smell in here that he'd been dumped in a bathroom. But after everything they had done to him, he assumed it was only his body that stank. The prospect of clean water changed that little itch into enough energy to finally try sitting up.

Akira almost puked when he did. All of the aches that had dulled down, and the wounds that had tentatively crusted over, erupted all over again. He gripped the side of the tub and just thought about the water. Warm water, and soap if he was lucky.

His effort paid off eventually. He crouched in the tub, one hand holding the showerhead over him, the other hand slowly scrubbing. He washed off layers of blood and dirt. It's only skin, it's only a body, he thought over and over.

He was covered in cuts and scratches, but most of them were surprisingly shallow. Even the deeper cuts on his chest would probably be okay without stitches. It was strange, but he felt grateful for that at least.

He had seen how the Executioners usually dealt with their targets; head smashed in so hard it turned to pulp, intestines torn out, chest ripped open to the throat and ribs bent back; flayed by those metal claws until there was only bare meat. Akira shuddered. He had been convinced it would end like that for him too. It still could.

He heard muffled thumping and scrapping from the room beyond the closed bathroom door. He froze. He didn't notice how badly his hands were shaking until he reached for the tap to switch it off.

He wanted to scramble out and hide himself somewhere, as irrational that was when locked in a small bathroom that didn't even have a shower curtain. Instead he stayed crouched where he was, and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Someone kicked the door open a moment later and scuffed past him towards the toilet. Whoever it was started pissing, loud and shameless, mumbling to himself as if Akira wasn't there. Akira peeked over his shoulder, and saw a tattooed back and blond hair. Gunji. The name popped into his head without having to think about it - probably because he'd been forced to say it over and over. Gunji sighed, and Akira quickly turned away.

"Waking up early so you can use all the hot water, eh? Bad kitty. Papa's gonna start yelling when he finds out."  
Gunji grabbed Akira's hair, and forced him to look up. Just being touched made Akira want to shrink away with every inch of his body. He braced himself on the tub's rim, and tried to avoid looking at Gunji. But Gunji leant in close enough to fill his vision.

"But it's great you're already energetic because I'm a morning person too." Gunji smiled guilelessly, as if he were just making conversation. He scooped Akira up, not seeming to care that he was dripping wet, and headed out of the bathroom with him.

Akira choked when the chain reached its limit.  
"Oops, forgot about that." Gunji laughed, and dropped Akira on the floor to go back and unlock the chain from around the toilet pipe. Meanwhile Akira scrabbled at his collar, only to confirm that it was padlocked at his end as well. He had no weapon and this room seemed to have no weapon's to steal. Only Albitro's bodyguards carried guns as far as he knew. He slumped, and sat there shivering.

The room was large, with a high ceiling and ornate light fittings. The wallpaper and carved wood panelling could have come from an earlier era, far removed from Japan and Toshima. Gold overwhelmed in the decoration. If the walls weren't scraped and stained in places, and the furniture arranged higgledy-piggledy, it would have been like a display room in a historic manor. The type middle-school classes visited on history excursions.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, kitty~" The chain rattled, and then Gunji stood over him, tugging Akira to his hands and knees. Gunji dragged him along by the chain towards the messy king-size bed.

"Come on, huphup." Gunji patted the closest side of the bed. When Akira didn't move, he grabbed him under the arms and hefted him up. The sudden movement to Akira's wounds and aching muscles made him twist and yell out. They fell onto the mattress together, Gunji still keeping his arms locked under Akira's.

Akira froze up at the feeling of Gunji letting his weight sag against his back. His breathing sounded exaggeratedly heavy. Watery blood trailed down Akira's skin and stained the sheets.  
"Phew, so heavy~. What've you been eating?" Akira curled his head closer in towards his knees and shut his eyes tightly. He wished the childhood make-believe were true, that he could become invisible and disappear if he closed his eyes.

"Oh, I know," Gunji sniggered against Akira's ear. "But if it's that, I don't mind if you get fat. If kitty's good I'll feed you three times a day."  
Akira shivered, cold and cornered. The sound of Gunji fumbling with his pants sent a shock down his spine. The heat of foreign skin against his cold body would have been comforting if it weren't here and now.

Akira was dizzy on adrenaline; he could barely breathe. He tried to bolt forward but Gunji yanked tight on the chain.  
"No," Akira choked out. He couldn't bring himself to care about consequences any more, and continued struggling.  
"No?" Gunji said incredulously. He squirmed a thumb into one of Akira's cuts.  
"No, no, no, no." Akira babbled and swore, not really knowing what he was saying any more.

Gunji pushed down on Akira's neck, and hauled his ass up.  
"Stay still and let me see." He smacked Akira once, and seemed satisfied when Akira went still.  
"Haaaaa, I guess Papa's right. He always says you gotta look after your pets or they die too quick. I'll take you to the vet later."  
Akira's mind settled a little at the thought of medical attention. The cuts he had thought would be fine were bleeding again, and no doubt becoming infected.

"But it's really a shame, bleeding kitties are the best." Gunji tightened his grip on Akira's ass, and bent down until his hair tickled against Akira's skin. Akira shuddered at the sudden pain of teeth marking him, roving over his hip, his back, down to his ass. Teeth turned to tongue, and Akira squirmed as Gunji licked along his crack.

Akira thought Gunji would move on quickly after licking up the blood, but he kept prodding and nudging with his tongue. Akira began to relax, which Gunji took as an opportunity to push into him shallowly. It burned, but quickly gained an edge of warming pleasure. Akira bit his lower lip to stop the sounds, building in his throat, from tumbling out.

After a while Gunji drew away.  
"Hmmm, so you like that huh?" He sounded amused. "But I can't let you have all the fun, kitty."  
Slightly reassured by Gunji's actions, Akira let him push his thighs together with little resistance.  
"Stay just like that..." Gunji muttered, his attention taken up with rubbing spit between Akira's thighs.  
"Mmm so soft and smooth," he said, and groaned contently when he pushed his cock into the gap, slid until he was pressed hard against Akira's rear.

Akira would have liked to say it made him sick to feel Gunji hard and twitching between his thighs; to hear his breathing become rough and noisy, interrupted by little grunts and moans; to breathe in the mixture of Gunji's smell and blood in the sheets. But it was making him hard.

It wasn't long before Akira felt Gunji pulse between his legs, and cum dribbled down his thighs. An unexpected spike of pleasure dashed through him. He couldn't hold back a low moan, and Gunji moaned as well between bites to Akira's nape. Gunji reached one hand down to the wet mess on Akira's legs, brushing his fingers over Akira's balls, and stopped just short of touching his erection. Akira almost whined.

"Good kitty," Gunji laughed quietly. He rolled onto his back and dragged Akira with him. Akira didn't like being so exposed, lying with his back against Gunji. But Gunji held him there.  
"What's this, kitty?" Gunji prodded Akira's cock with a finger. "Did I get you all worked up?"  
Akira didn't dignify that with a response.

"Want me to take care of you~?" Gunji's tone was teasing, and he licked Akira's ear. Akira flinched and shook his head quickly.  
"Haaaa, how boring. Do it yourself then."  
Akira remained frozen, hoping Gunji would get tired of this and leave now that he had got off.  
"Do it, or I won't take you to the vet." The low tone of his voice seemed to threaten more than that though.

Akira lifted his hand, faltered, and Gunji took a hold of it. Gunji's fingers covered his, forcing them to wrap around his dick. Akira shuddered under the strength of the forced grip. His body however responded quickly, and Akira felt himself blushing, the previous heat returning to his skin. Gunji let his hand go, and hummed in his throat when Akira kept going on his own.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. Akira, startled as if it was a gunshot, leapt to the side. Gunji caught Akira's ankle just before it hit him in the face.  
"What the fuck, old man?"  
"That's my line, you shitty brat!" Kiriwar stood in the doorway with only a towel around his waist. Despite that he carried his beloved steel pipe over a shoulder, ready to start smashing heads in.

Kiriwar cracked the pipe against the doorframe. "You better not be keeping a monopoly on the hot water as well as the dog."  
Gunji yawned and stood up. He raised his arms when he was close to Kiriwar. "Here, do I smell like I just spent the past hour in the shower?"  
"Good point," Kiriwar said, tapping the pipe against his palm. "It's gotta be those damn rookies again. Don't know their fucking place yet. It's about time we lift the embargo..."  
Gunji perked up. "Does that mean we get to beat the shit out of them?"  
Kiriwar grinned. "Exactly. Let's go."

Gunji looked back at Akira with a grin, and said, "Don't go anywhere, kitty. I'll be back for feeding time~." With that they disappeared, their shouts echoing down the hall. Akira sighed and sat up gingerly.

The end of the chain clinked softly on the floor; the door stood wide open.


End file.
